Life as a Vampire
by IheartEdwardCullen1901
Summary: Takes place four years after Breaking Dawn. Bella is having a extremely good life. She is living in Forks with the people she loves most. But when it comes the time that The Cullens have to leave, something tragic happens and Bella doesn't want to go.
1. Four Years Later

**This is my new fanfic! It's actually serious unlike the rest of them. So I hope you enjoy! I don't own _Twilight _or _Romeo and Juliet_!

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Four Years Later

"Alice, I'm a vampire now! Does it really matter what I wear?" I asked.

Alice was trying to dress me–as usual–for Charlie and Sue's wedding.

I had been right when I thought _something _was going on between them. Sure enough, five months ago, Charlie had–awkwardly–proposed to

Sue.

"Bella! It's your father's wedding! You should dress well!" Alice scolded, in her wind chime voice.

I sighed. "Alice, it's not like anyone will know who I am."

Since I hadn't aged in four years, I would have to pose as Charlie's cousin. Also because no one would recognize me. I hadn't gone out in

public since I became a vampire, considering someone might recognize me, and notice the huge change. That I was extremely beautiful now.

That I still looked about nineteen, when I should be twenty-three.

Luckily, my eyes were now a topaz color, as apposed to bright red. I would blend in–except for the inhumanly beautiful part.

Another reason I shouldn't have to dress up too much. Since I looked this way, all of Charlie's single friends would hit on me anyway.

"Oh Bella. That doesn't matter! Charlie will recognize you," Alice explained.

I sighed. She _was _right about that. Charlie would know who I was, and would be happy to see me dressed up.

"Fine," I grumbled.

Sometimes I wondered if Charlie noticed that I wasn't ageing. Probably, but he didn't want to bring it up because of that 'need to know basis'

thing.

I chuckled to myself as I remembered that day Jake phased in front of him. It nearly gave Charlie a heart attack.

Jacob has practically lived with us for the past four years. Since he can't stay too far away from Edward and mine's daughter, Renesmee. When

he imprinted on her, I had been furious, but now I was fine with it.

Renesmee looked about six or seven now, when she was actually only four. She loved Jacob as her big brother, soon to be more when she got

older. Renesmee would pretend to be my niece at the wedding.

"Remember, if anyone says you look similar to Bella Swan, say it's because you two are cousins," Alice reminded me, as she raided my closet.

"I remember," I sighed.

Alice pulled out a black and white checkered summer dress, with a belted waist.

"Perfect! Put this on Bella," Alice commanded excitedly.

In one fast movement–faster than any human could see--I took it from her and put it on.

"Gorgeous!" Alice exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "What shoes am I wearing, dare I ask?"

"These." Alice threw a pair a shoes to me, which I caught no problem.

They were black flats. At least she wasn't making me wear heels. Not that it mattered, I suppose. Now that I was a vampire my movements

were fluid and graceful.

I slipped the shoes on and went to see Renesmee. Alice had dressed her up too, although Renesmee enjoyed it.

I got to Renesmee's room in the blink of an eye. She was sitting on her bed reading _Romeo and Juliet_. She looked up when I walked in.

"You look beautiful!" She exclaimed in her high pitched voice.

I smiled. "Thank-you baby. So do you!"

It was true. Renesmee was the most beautiful little girl in the world. I had cut her curls for Charlie's wedding. Instead of her hair being down to

her feet, it was chest length. She was wearing a cute black and pink tunic dress with leggings–thanks to Alice of course.

Renesmee giggled and got off of the bed. She took my hand in hers.

"Let's go see daddy," She suggested.

I nodded. Thinking of Edward still made my heart swell, even if it didn't beat.

Renesmee and I ran hand in hand away from Edward and I's little cottage, to the big glass house where Edward was waiting with everyone

else.

As soon as we were through the door, Jacob ran over and hugged Renesmee.

"Hey Nessie!" He laughed.

"Jacob your choking me!" She giggled.

I smiled at them. I was happy to see Jacob, and Renesmee so happy together.

"You look beautiful Bella." A familiar voice said.

I turned to face Edward. "So do you," I laughed.

Edward looked gorgeous as always. He had my favorite half smile on his face, and he was wearing a tux.

He laughed and pulled me into his arms. I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed him.

"Hey, get a room!" Emmett called.

Edward and I laughed, but split apart. Renesmee ran over and hopped into Edwards arms.

"How do I look dad?" She asked.

"Like the most beautiful girl in the world, of course," Edward laughed.

Renesmee giggled. "You look dashing, daddy."

Edward and I laughed.

"Dashing, huh? Well nothing can compare to you and your mother." Edward said, kissing Renesmee's forehead.

Renesmee smiled and hugged him.

Alice appeared in the doorway, wearing a tiered leopard printed dress and heels.

"Everyone ready to go?" She asked.

Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper came in from the kitchen.

"Yes," I said.

Everyone got into their cars. Edward, Jacob, Renesmee and I all got into Edward's Volvo.

As Edward drove down the long path, I looked at the trees. I could see every leaf, every bug. My heightened senses fascinated me.

I really hoped everything would be alright. That no one would notice that _I was _Isabella Swan.

* * *

**So how do you think the wedding will go? Feel free to give me some ideas! Tell me what you think! But don't be too mean! **


	2. The Wedding

**Here's the next chapter! I don't own _Twilight!

* * *

_**

Chapter 2: The Wedding

When we pulled up in front of the church, I began to get a little nervous. What if someone did recognize me? What would I tell them? I got a

whole bunch of plastic surgery? We would have to leave immediately...

I snapped out of it, and got out of the car with everyone else. Renesmee skipped over and took my hand.

"Let's go Mom! I can't wait to see Grandpa and Sue's wedding!" Renesmee exclaimed.

I laughed. "Alright."

Renesmee turned around. "Come on Jacob!"

Jacob smiled and walked in with us.

Renesmee and I had to sit separately from Edward and the rest, because people would notice I look to similar to them. We were hoping people

wouldn't notice us though. That's why only Alice was coming to the reception, other than Renesmee, Jacob and I. They wouldn't notice the

others sitting in the pews, they'd be watching the wedding. They would notice them at the reception though, and people would wonder why

Bella Swan's husband came to the wedding, but not Bella.

Jacob, Renesmee and I sat in the pew behind the first one. The others sat in a pew several rows behind us. Billy didn't sit with us because he

was the best man.

The music started and we turned to see everyone walk down the aisle. First was Charlie. He looked suave in his designer tuxedo. And he looked

happy, he had a big smile on his face. That made me happy.

Next was Billy, being pushed by Seth.

Then Leah. She was wearing a beautiful deep blue gown and her hair was curled in delicate ringlets. She looked gorgeous, except I could tell

she was trying not to frown from the smell of vampires. I was doing the same from the smell of werewolves.

And last, was Sue. Her dress the traditional white color, with long sleeves, a V-neck and a long poofy skirt. Her raven black hair was in an

elegant up do, with a long Vail hanging from it. Unlike her usual hard expression, her eyes were soft and she was smiling. Her eyes met

Charlie's and they both smiled wider.

If I was still human, I'm sure that tears would be flowing down my cheeks now. But of course I couldn't produce tears.

The ceremony went by quickly, and soon we were all exciting the church. I caught up to Edward.

"I'll see you after the reception," I said so fast and low that humans couldn't hear or understand.

Edward smiled. "I'll be waiting."

Alice, Jacob, Renesmee and I all walked out behind the church to where the reception was being held. Renesmee and I walked up to Charlie and

Sue to congratulate them.

"Congratulations Charlie," I said, hugging him.

Charlie turned red. "Thanks Bells."

"Hi Grandpa! Hi Sue!" Renesmee greeted them.

Charlie smiled and picked Renesmee up.

I laughed and looked at Sue. "Congratulations."

To my surprise she smiled, and hugged me. "Thank-you."

Alice skipped over to us. "Congrats' Charlie and Sue."

Charlie's face lit up. He still adored Alice.

"Hey Alice!" He smiled and hugged her.

Jacob strode over to us. "Hey Charlie! Hey Sue!"

Charlie still wasn't sure about Jacob though, ever since the incident.

He nodded. "Jacob."

Then the music for the first dance started and we all went off to the side to watch Charlie and Sue dance.

It was somewhat awkward, Charlie wasn't much of a dancer. But they were laughing, so it was alright.

Then someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see some human man I know used to work with Charlie at the Police Station.

"Hey there," He said, trying to be smooth. "I'm George Myes."

"I'm... Issy Calem," I lied.

He smiled. "Hi Issy. So is this your daughter?" He nodded towards Renesmee.

"No, Nessie is my niece," I lied. If I called her Renesmee people would figure something out.

He nodded. "So, what's a gorgeous woman like yourself doing her alone?"

I frowned. I wanted to slug this guy in the stomach. "My _husband _is on a business trip."

George frowned. "Oh, I see."

Then he walked away. I rolled my eyes. Good thing Edward wasn't here.

After the reception, I said good-bye to everyone, then Renesmee, Jacob, Alice and I ran back to the house through the woods. I had Renesmee

in my arms and Jacob was in wolf form.

I set Renesmee down when we got there. I took her hand and we ran into the house. Everyone greeted us at the door.

"How was the reception?" Edward asked, putting his arm around me.

"Good. Some guy hit on me," I laughed.

Edward was about so say something when Renesmee ran over to him. He picked her up and she touched his face, telling him about her day I'm

sure.

I laughed. "Come on Renesmee let's get you into the tub."

Renesmee sighed. "Okay."

She jumped into my arms. I took her to the bathroom

***

After I got Renesmee all washed up and into her pajamas, I let her got watch TV until her bedtime. She sat in Jacob's lap on the couch and

watched whatever show Jacob and Carlisle probably weren't actually watching.

Edward came up beside me and put his arm around my waist.

"Bella, there's something I've got to talk to you about," He whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you know we're not aging. So we move around a lot. Well, we're moving again soon. In a few months. Carlisle and I were talking about it

last night, and he thinks it's a good idea."

I sighed. "I knew that would come sometime Edward. It's okay."

Edward smiled. "Alright. Well the thing is, we've got to talk to Jacob about it."

"Why?" I asked.

"Jacob has imprinted on Renesmee. We need to see if he wants to come with us. To start school again, and pretend he's a normal human,"

Edward explained.

"Oh." I paused. "Well, I'm sure he will. Maybe not the school part though," I laughed.

"You know, you'll have to go to school again too," Edward chuckled.

I groaned. "Why? I have to stay home and take care of Renesmee, she can't go to school. They'll notice she's more intelligent than a normal six

year old. Even though she's only four."

Edward tried not to laugh. "Esme would be glad too take care of Renesmee."

I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave Renesmee. I didn't really want to go back to school, but mostly I wasn't ready to be away from Renesmee. I

would barely get to see her.

I sighed. "I'll think about it."

Edward kissed my forehead. "Okay," He murmured.

I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 8:30.

"Time for bed Renesmee," I whispered.

Renesmee was asleep, curled up in Jacobs lap, who was also asleep. I smiled and scooped Renesmee up into my arms, careful not to wake her.

Edward and I ran to our little cottage in the woods. I took Renesmee into her room and laid her down in her bed.

"Night," I whispered, and gently kissed her forehead.

I walked into the bedroom where Edward was waiting for me.

* * *

**That kind of had an intense ending! Please tell me what you think! **


	3. Desicions

**Here is the next chapter of my first non-parody story! Haha, my friend Massie and I were talking about that today! I don't own _Twilight!_**

* * *

Chapter 3: Desicions

Edward and I sat on the bed wrapped in blankets, watching the sunrise. We did this almost each morning, since we didn't sleep, there wasn't

much else to do.

"It's twilight," Edward whispered in my ear.

I smiled. I would never get tired of being with Edward all night, and watching the sunrise with him each morning. Never being able to sleep

would be so boring without Edward.

"We should get dressed," I murmured.

Edward ran his lips down my neck.

"Edward, what if Renesmee wakes up?" I whispered, not really wanting to leave either.

Edward sighed. "Fine."

We got up at the same time and went to our huge closet. Alice thought that I needed a bunch of clothes for some reason.

I pulled on a lacy underwear set–the only kind I had, also thanks to Alice. Over top of them I put on a pair of designer jeans, and a grey V-neck

T-shirt with red squares on it to make Alice happy.

I turned and Edward was dressed in a plain grey T-shirt and jeans. He looked gorgeous of course.

"You look good," I laughed.

He smiled. "You look better."

I heard Renesmee getting out of bed with my superhuman hearing. I ran to her room to meet her. She was standing in the doorway when I got

there.

She shrieked. "Mom! You scared me!"

I laughed. "Sorry Honey."

I picked her up and hugged her gently.

"Why don't you get dressed?" I suggested into her curly hair.

"Will you get Alice to help me pick something out?" She asked excitedly.

Edward appeared beside me. "Do you want me to get her Nessie?"

"Yes please, Daddy," Renesmee giggled.

Edward was gone in a flash. And in the same amount of time he appeared with Alice.

She was smiling, considering she probably saw Renesmee asking me. She examined my outfit.

"Nice choice Bella! You actually put some thought into that!" She teased.

I laughed. "Thanks."

"Will you help me pick something out Aunt Alice?" Renesmee asked.

Alice smiled widely. "Of course!"

Alice took Renesmee's hand and led her to Renesmee's equally large closet. I watched as Alice pulled clothes out, looked from them to

Renesmee and put them back again. Finally they decided that Renesmee would wear a white sun dress. Renesmee was very pleased with it.

"Come on Mom, let's go see everyone else," Renesmee said, taking my hand.

I laughed. "Okay, let's go."

The three of us ran to the house together. We got inside and Renesmee ran to give Rosalie a hug.

I looked around. "Jake's not here yet?" I asked.

Usually Jacob is here bright and early to see Renesmee.

"Not yet," Esme said, coming in from the kitchen.

She was holding a plate of barely cooked ham.

"Here Renesmee, why don't you try to eat this ham? I barely cooked it, so you can taste the blood," Esme offered.

We were trying to get Renesmee to eat food, rather than only drink blood. We figured it was probably good for her to have both, but Renesmee

didn't like normal food too much. So Esme just barely cooked meat for her.

"Alright," Renesmee sighed.

Esme smiled. "That's a good girl. Come eat it in the kitchen."

Renesmee smiled and followed Esme into the kitchen.

I walked over to Edward and hugged him. "Did Carlisle discuss moving with everyone else?" I whispered.

Not that whispering did anything. But I'm sure that no one was paying attention anyway.

"Yes, last night," Edward said.

I nodded. "So now we just have to talk to Jacob."

Edward nodded too.

Then I smelled a fowl, disgusting smell.

I wrinkled my nose. "Hey Jake."

"Speak of the Devil," Edward muttered.

Jacob strode in and sat down. "Hey Bella. Hey Edward. Where's Renesmee?"

"In the kitchen," I said.

"But we need to talk to you about something," Edward whispered, probably so Renesmee wouldn't hear.

We all sat down on the couch.

"What?" Jacob asked, looking a little afraid.

Edward cleared his throat. "Well, since we're not aging we have to move every few years. We've been here longer than anywhere else, and it's

time to go. Not now, but in a month or two–"

"So you're leaving, for good?" Jacob asked, wide eyed.

Edward breathed in. "Maybe not for good, but as I was saying. We all know that you've imprinted on Renesmee and can't stay away from her.

When we leave, would you like to come with us? You'd have to go to school again, because you're not aging either, but we all will be too. So

what do you say?"

Jacob laughed and smiled. "I thought you guys meant you were taking Renesmee away from me! Yeah sure, I'll come with you, I don't know

about the school part though."

Edward smiled. "Okay. I'm sure Renesmee would have missed you too if we took her away."

Then I realized something.

"Jake, what will happen if you leave the pack? What about Leah and Seth?" I gasped.

Jacob thought about that for a moment. "Well, I guess they'd have to go back with Sam. I don't think Seth will care. But Leah...she'll be more

mad that I'm coming with you guys."

That made me feel horrible. We were taking Jacob with us, so Leah and Seth would have to go back with Sam. All the guys would tease Seth for

leaving, and Leah would have her thoughts about Sam heard by everyone else again.

I don't know why I felt this way about Leah. It's not like she cared much for me. But I always found myself worried about her. Maybe it's

because she and Seth were now technically my step-siblings.

I wonder how Charlie and Sue were doing? They were so happy yesterday. Although they didn't go on a honeymoon because Charlie didn't

want to leave the Police Station. But that probably didn't matter.

"Hey Jacob, have you talked to Charlie and Sue since yesterday?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jacob asked.

"How are they doing?"

Jacob smiled. "Pretty good. Except Charlie is having a hard time with Leah. She is having a hard time accepting that Sue's remarried."

I frowned. I can't believe Leah is giving my dad a hard time! Poor Charlie has been through so much over the past few years.

Renesmee skipped in from the kitchen and saw Jacob.

"Jacob!" She exclaimed, running over to him.

"Hey Nessie!" Jacob laughed.

"Renesmee, will you come here?" I asked.

Renesmee nodded and hopped into my lap. "What is it?"

I smiled. "It's nothing bad. Just that in a month or two, we're moving away. To someplace else, because since we're not aging and you are so

fast, we've got to leave or people will notice."

"Where are we going?" Renesmee asked quietly.

"To Vancouver, British Columbia. It's in Canada." Edward explained.

Renesmee frowned and touched my face. I saw that she was sad about leaving Charlie.

"I'm sure we'll get to come back and see Grandpa," I whispered.

I had forgotten about that part. Leaving behind Charlie, Sue, and all of the wolf pack.

"Yes, of course we will," Edward said, kissing Renesmee's forehead, then mine.

Renesmee smiled. "Okay. Is Jacob coming?"

"Of course!" Jacob smiled and reached over to tickle Renesmee.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around me.

I smiled and hugged her closer to me.

* * *

**There, I hope you liked it. I'm thinking about making something interesting happen soon, but I'm not sure! Tell me what you think!**


	4. Sadness

**Here's the next chapter! I'm kind of using one of the ideas klaudiakarb gave me! Thanks for the ideas klaudiakarb! I don't own _Twilight!_

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Sadness

Three weeks later...

We were leaving in about a week. I had talked to Charlie about us leaving, and he wasn't to happy about it. I tried to explain, but he reminded

me of our 'need to know basis' agreement. So, he's accepted it as much as he can.

Renesmee, Jacob and I were playing tag in the woods. Jake was in his wolf form so he could keep up with us. Jacob was it and Renesmee and I

were running deep into the woods to get away.

I could see every tree in great detail that I zoomed by. I couldn't hear my own footsteps, I was going to fast. Renesmee was running along

beside me, giggling loudly. I could hear Jacobs loud paws behind us.

"He's going to catch us!" Renesmee giggled.

"Run faster!" I laughed.

Then I felt Jacobs nose nudge my back. I stopped running.

"He got me!" I yelled to Renesmee.

Renesmee giggled and ran away from me with Jacob at her side.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call to me from the edge of the forest. He sounded upset.

"Stop!" I said to Renesmee and Jacob.

They skidded to a stop.

Then Edward ran out of the trees. "Bella..."

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

Edward sighed. "Charlie's been hurt...badly."

I gasped and my hand went to my mouth. Why Charlie...?

"What happened?" Renesmee whispered.

"He was on the job, chasing a drunk driver. He got ahead of this man and...the man ran him off the road. The impaired driver hit where Charlie

was sitting full on." Edward explained.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked, my voice breaking.

Edward looked away. "They're not sure yet. Carlisle is treating him...that's how I know."

I shook my head. "I've got to go see him. Edward, will you take Renesmee?"

Edward nodded. "Jacob should go with you."

I sighed. "Okay."

I took off running. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the large reddish brown wolf catch up to me.

Charlie didn't deserve to get hurt. I should have been there to protect him. What would I do if something happened to him...?

We got to the hospital in a matter of minutes. I waited as Jacob went behind a tree to put his pants on. When he came out we silently went into

the hospital together.

I went up to the front desk. It took the secretary a minute to take in the beautiful woman and the extremely large half-naked boy before her.

"We need to see Charlie Swan," I whispered.

"Are you two a part of his family?" She asked, looking at me then at Jacob.

"He's my uncle, and Jacob here is Charlie's step-son." I lied.

The woman nodded. "He's in room 239. You might have to wait though, he's in critical condition and they might still be treating him."

I nodded and walked down the hall. When we got to Room 239 the door was closed. Sue was sitting in a chair outside the door crying.

She had already lost one husband, and now she might lose another.

I put my hand on Sue's shoulder. "How is he doing?" I whispered.

She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face. I knew if it was possible I would look the same.

Sue sniffled. "They're doing what they can right now. He's still alive...but they're not sure he'll stay that way."

I sat down in the chair next to her. Charlie had to be okay, he just had to be.

I felt my lifeless heart ache at the thought of losing Charlie.

I started to sob without tears. I heard Jacob sit down next to me.

He rubbed my back and whispered, "It's okay Bells. Everything will be alright."

Then Carlisle stepped out of Charlie's room.

I sat up. "How's he doing?" I croaked.

Carlisle looked at me with sad eyes. "He's okay, right now. He might only survive another week, or he might live. There's a few possibilities right

now."

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"Sure," Carlisle whispered.

Jacob followed me as I stepped into Charlie's room.

Charlie was lying in his bed unconscious. I could hear his breathing and heartbeat, which comforted me a little. But his face was bruised and his

head was covered in bandages. His leg was sticking out from the blanket and I saw a thick cast on it.

I sat down in the chair next to his bed and took his hand in mine. He must be really unconscious because any other human would have been

woken up by the ice cold feeling on their hand.

"Oh Charlie..." I whispered.

I leaned forward in my chair to put my face in my hands. I started to sob uncontrollably but tearlessly.

I heard Jacob whimper a little. He was crying too.

I also heard Sue come in. I looked up and watched as she sat on Charlie's other side, tears running down her face.

"Don't leave me Charlie," She whispered.

* * *

**That chapter was kind of sad, as the name suggests. I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!**


	5. A Choice

**This chapter isn't as sad as the last one, I hope! I'm sorry if I made some of you guys cry! I don't own _Twilight_!

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Choice

I stayed by Charlie's side all night. Pretending to be asleep when the nurses came in, but monitoring Charlie's heartbeat the whole time. I had to

make sure he was okay.

The next morning Carlisle showed up early. He wasn't surprised to see me here.

"Good morning Bella," Carlisle greeted.

I just nodded.

"Bella, you should go back to the house. Staying here for too long without going home to change your clothes looks suspicious." Carlisle explained.

I shook my head frantically. "No, I can't leave Charlie! I have to make sure he's okay!"

Carlisle sighed. "Then I'll call Alice and ask her to bring you some."

I smiled weakly. "Thanks Carlisle. Could you ask her to bring Renesmee too? I think she should see Charlie, maybe he'll wake up."

"Okay."

Carlisle left the room to call Alice.

I turned my attention back to Charlie. He looked so lifeless, even though I could hear his heartbeat, and every breath he took. I considered my

words. Maybe Charlie would wake up. To be able to see everyone for the last time...

I shook my head. I shouldn't think about things like that. Staying positive was important.

Carlisle walked back in. "Alice will be here soon. She's bringing Renesmee."

I nodded. "Thank-you."

Carlisle left the room.

I looked at Charlie. His eyelids fluttered a little.

"Charlie?" I whispered.

I hopped up and was suddenly at Sue's side.

I shook her. "Sue? I think Charlie is waking up!"

Sue's eye's opened and she sat up. "What?" She asked groggily.

"I think Charlie's waking up," I whispered.

We watched as his eyelids fluttered, and half opened. But closed again.

My face fell. "I'm sorry," I sighed.

"It's okay Bella," Sue whispered.

Carlisle returned again with Alice and Renesmee.

"Hi Mom," Renesmee whispered, running into my arms.

I kissed the top of her head. "Hey sweetie."

I stood up and Alice hugged me. "Here you go Bella," She said, handing me a pile of folded clothes.

I smiled. "Thanks Alice."

I ran–so fast the humans couldn't see me–outside of the hospital and into the woods to change my clothes quickly. I put on the wide-leg jeans

and flowing flower printed top Alice brought me as fast as I could–which was pretty fast. I held the black heels as I ran so I wouldn't break them.

When I got to the hospital I put on them on and fast walked to Charlie's room.

I could still hear Charlie's heartbeat as I entered Room 239. Jacob was now awake and was bouncing Renesmee on his knee. Alice was talking

with Carlisle away from everyone else. Sue was holding Charlie's hand and watching him intently.

I approached Carlisle and Alice. "Any change?" I asked.

Carlisle shook his head sadly.

I tried to stay calm. "Alice, is Charlie going to wake up today?"

Alice started off into space, looking for the immediate future.

She turned to me. "Yes, in about five minutes."

I smiled. "That's great!"

I sat in the chair by Charlie's side again, waiting for him to wake up.

"Come here Renesmee," I whispered.

Renesmee jumped off Jacobs lap and hopped up into mine. "Yes?"

I smiled. "Grandpa is going to wake up in a few minutes."

Renesmee smiled. "Fabulous!"

I laughed at Renesmee's words. I turned to see Charlie's eyes flutter once again. But this time, they opened.

Charlie opened his eyes slowly, then looked around the room. He looked at each of our faces, then rested them on Sue.

"Sue? What happened?" He croaked.

Sue wiped the tears off her face. "You were in an accident, on the job, yesterday. Do you remember?"

Charlie thought about it for a moment. "Yeah I do."

He turned to look at Renesmee and I. "Hey Bells. Hey Renesmee. Were you worried about me? You look upset."

I smiled. "Yes! Of course I was Dad!"

"Are you okay Grandpa?" Renesmee asked.

Charlie tried to smile. "I'm alright."

We left Charlie and Sue alone for awhile. Then went back to talk to Charlie again. I noticed that Charlie didn't seem like he was all there. He kept

closing is eyes and then opening them when we were talking to him.

Then, Charlie closed his eyes again but didn't wake up. I could still hear his heartbeat though.

"Charlie!" I said frantically.

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder. "He's just sleeping, it's not a coma."

I nodded. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Alice?" I whispered. "Is Charlie going to live?"

Alice looked away from me. "It's not certain yet. I see him living and being alright. But... I also see him dying."

My lip trembled. I tried not to cry.

Alice wrapped her arm around me. "Oh Bella. It could be either, don't cry."

I tried to compose myself. "I know."

"Edward wishes he could be here with you, you know," Alice whispered.

I wished Edward was here too. To hold my hand and tell me everything would be alright. But of course he couldn't be. He was supposed to be in

Alaska with me.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Bella, could I talk to you?"

I nodded. "Of course."

He motioned for me to follow him out of the room. Once outside he closed the door.

"Bella, I think I should tell you, that you have a choice here. If Charlie starts to die," He paused, " as Alice also sees, there _is _something you can

do. You could change him."

I gasped. The most obvious thing that I hadn't even considered. Changing Charlie into a immortal. Into a vampire. But could I do that? As much as

I liked being a vampire, would Charlie? How would he feel about that?

I realized that it's not only about how Charlie feels about it, but if I could physically do it. Taste the blood...and not kill Charlie.

"You don't have to do it Bella. I just thought I should suggest it, so you would know. You should really think about it." Carlisle whispered.

I nodded. I would definitely think about it.

* * *

**There, that's the chapter! I hope you liked it! Once again, tell me what you think!**


	6. Think About It

**I'm sorry I didn't write this sooner! But I was sick and felt like crap. I'm still kind of sick actually :(. I hope you like it! I don't own _Twilight_!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Think About It

I went home that night. The nurses were starting to look at me as if they had saw me somewhere before. Carlisle decided I shouldn't risk staying

and go home for a few days.

At home I was restless. I took care of Renesmee all day and busied myself. But at night I paced around, weighing my options on what I could do

about Charlie. Edward watched me sadly, upset by all my stress.

I could change Charlie, but that would be hard to do. Sure, I was a lot more controlled than most vampires much older than I, but I'd never tasted

human blood. What if I couldn't control myself? My father would die, because of _me._

Then again if I changed Charlie, he could live and I wouldn't have to lose him. He'd be around forever. But that was selfish of me. What about all

the other people who cared about Charlie? Like Sue. Sue would be alone, again. I could offer to change Sue, but she wouldn't want to. She has

two werewolf children, one not minding vampires, but the other absolutely despising them.

As I paced around our little cottage the third night I was home, I decided what I would do. I would not change Charlie. I wouldn't to that to Sue, or

risk killing him. I'd have to deal with whatever happened.

I sighed and went into Edward and mine's room. I sat on the bed next to Edward and rubbed my temples.

"What is it love?" Edward asked, pulling me closer to him.

"I've decided not to change Charlie," I whispered.

To my surprise he just nodded.

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

"I heard it in Carlisle's thoughts when he came home last night."

Of course. At least I didn't have to explain it all to him.

I tried to smile. "At least I don't have to stress my self out about it anymore."

"It was worse for me," Edward chuckled.

I leaned up and kissed Edward. His lips weren't as cold and hard as they used to be when I was human.

"It's going to be hard for you when we leave in a few days, isn't it?" Edward whispered.

I pulled back and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean when we leave in a few days, it will be hard for you to be away from Charlie." He tried to read the look on my face. "Did you forget we

were leaving?"

I felt my stomach get that knotting feeling. "Yeah, I did," I whispered.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked worriedly.

I stood up. "I'm not ready to go yet! I can't leave Charlie like this. He needs me! And Sue needs someone to be there with her...if anything

happens. And even if nothing happens, _I _still need to be there with Sue and Charlie."

Edward took my hands in his. "Bella, it's time. If we don't leave, people will start to notice our appearances. We've been here too long already."

I sat back down and put my face in my hands. What if I left and something happened? It was painful, but I needed to be there if something did

happen. If he relapsed, or went into a coma.

Carlisle had told me Charlie was getting better, but that anything could happen. I couldn't just go on the hope that he would stay better and then

have something happen while I wasn't there.

"Can't we just stay a few more weeks?" I pleaded quietly.

Edward shook his head. "We told the local school when we'd be there. Even if we could get out of it, if we stay a few more weeks the nurses

will start to recognize you."

I sighed. "Well, maybe I could stay here by myself for awhile."

Edward frowned, but his eyes were sad. "Bella, no. I barely see you as it is, I couldn't stay away from you for a few more weeks."

I felt like my silent heart was breaking. How could I have been so cruel to Edward. Leaving him here all day to pace and worry about me, and

Charlie. I was such a bad person.

But leaving Charlie made me feel the same way.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, wrapping my arms around Edward.

"It's alright love. Don't get yourself worried about me, you've got enough to worry about already." Edward murmured into my hair.

I was sobbing quietly know. "It's just so hard. Why do we have to leave? Why can't people just not pay attention to us?"

"I wish things were like that too. But wishing isn't going to do us any help." Edward said, patting my hair.

I pulled back to look into his eyes. "Alright, I'll think about coming. I'm not sure if I can yet though."

Edward sighed and kissed my forehead. "Please do think about it."

I smiled weakly. "More things to think about."

Edward took it seriously though. "Oh, Bella, I'm–"

I put my fingers to his lips. "It's okay Edward. I was kidding."

He sighed and kissed me.

The next morning I decided it was safe to go to the hospital.

I walked as slowly as I could manage to Charlie's room. If his health had improved, I would go with everyone else two days from now. But if it was

the same...or worse, I would stay here until something drastic happened.

When I got there, the only people in Charlie's room were Charlie and Sue. Sue had big bags under her dark eyes, and her raven black hair was

pulled back messily. Her russet skin didn't have it's usual glow. She smiled weakly when I came in.

"How's he doing?" I whispered.

Sue sighed. "Better, but he isn't ready to leave yet. He's woken up twice today though."

I nodded and sat down next to Charlie's bed. The bruises on his face were healing, and he looked somewhat similar to himself again.

"We're leaving soon," I told Sue.

She nodded. "I know. I hate to see you go, especially with the circumstances."

"I'm thinking about staying for awhile longer though. Someone might recognize me, but I feel like I can't leave. If I find out Charlie will be just fine

in the next two days though, I'll go." I admitted.

"Are you just worried about Charlie? Or do you also feel like you need to help me if something happens?" Sue asked.

"Both," I admitted.

Sue smiled weakly. "Thank-you Bella, but you should go. You need to be with your husband and daughter. I feel that Charlie will be okay, I know

it. He would be so mad if he knew he died because some loser hit him with his car."

I laughed in spite of myself. She was right. "Thanks Sue, but I'm still not sure yet. That made me feel better though."

Sue laughed softly. "Oh Bella, you're stubborn. Just like Charlie. But don't forget what I said."

Sue reached over and took my ice cold hand in hers.

* * *

**There, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm thinking I might involve Leah in the next chapter. But it won't be about her, she just might be in it. Tell me what you think!**


	7. Getting Ready

**Hey! Sorry it's been awhile! I hope you like this chapter! I don't own _Twilight!_**

* * *

Chapter 7: Getting Ready

I stayed the night at the hospital again. I figured since we were leaving in a few days it wouldn't matter if the nurses started to suspect

something.

Leaving. I had decided I would. After what Sue said I realized she was right. I also realized that it would be hard to be away from Edward and

Renesmee. So I was going with them tomorrow.

I looked over at Sue and Charlie. Sue was sleeping on the couch in the room peacefully. Charlie was snoring softly in his bed. I listened to the

rhythm of their heartbeats. It comforted me somehow. As if, as long as I could hear it, everything would be okay.

I stayed most of the day with Charlie and Sue. I knew I would have to go home to help get everything organized and ready to go. But I had to

stay for awhile.

Charlie had woken up and I had said good-bye to him. Renesmee and Alice came over to say good-bye too. I said bye to Sue, giving her a hug and

a kiss on the cheek. I was about to go, when Leah came in. I breathed in that horrible wet dog smell that I had become used to.

She looked so happy, even with the smell of vampire in the room. Her perfect copper skin glowed and she was smiling widely. She whispered for

someone to stay out for a moment, then came up to her mother.

"Mom, I have something important to tell you! I imprinted!" Leah explained, more excited than I'd ever seen her.

Sue smiled. "That's nice. Who is it?"

Leah ran out into the hall, then came back in with–Mike Newton.

My eyes widened. Leah had imprinted on Mike?

I turned away from him and quickly walked out of the room. I was happy for them, but it wouldn't be good if Mike recognized me. I stood out side

of the room and listened to them.

"Who was that?" Mike asked.

"Charlie's niece," Sue lied.

Leah cleared her throat. "Anyway, Mike, this is my mom. Mom, this is Mike."

Then I remembered something. Now that Leah had imprinted, she could tell Mike about everything. She probably hadn't yet though, for fear of

scaring him away. Mike _was_ like that.

I smiled to myself at the thought. I peaked my head in the door-way and waved good-bye to Sue behind Mike's back. She waved quickly back. I

saw Leah looking at Mike. She had that same look Jacob gave Renesmee. Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

I smiled and left the hospital for the last time.

When I got to the house everyone was packing things into boxes. This would have been perfectly normal, except they were moving to quickly that

humans never would have even seen them.

"Can I help?" I asked.

Alice stopped in front of me. "You should probably help Jacob and Renesmee in your cottage." She explained.

I nodded and ran to my little home. Jacob and Renesmee were packing things into boxes when I got there.

"Hi," I greeted them.

Renesmee smiled. "Hi Mom."

"Hey Bells. How's Charlie doing?" Jacob asked, as if he didn't know. Renesmee had probably told him when she got back today.

"He's getting better," I answered.

We spent the next hour packing. It didn't take long to pack everything in our little cottage. We could leave the beds and drawers, because we

were keeping our cottage and the other house so we could come back and visit.

Jacob and I carried the boxes into the house where everyone else was packing. They were done too.

We all loaded the boxes into the moving van outside that was leaving today so our things would be there before us.

After that, we decided we should all go out hunting together, before we left.

I put Renesmee on my back as we ran. We went up into the mountain so there wouldn't be people around. Jacob came with us in wolf form, he

was always worried that the animals would hurt Renesmee.

Once we got far into the trees, I set Renesmee down so she could hunt.

Then, I let my human self go and let my senses take over me. I leaned down into a crouch. I listened carefully into the distance, and heard a few

deer eating grass. I could smell and hear the blood pulsing through them. Thirst burned the back of my throat and venom came into my mouth.

I bolted their way, passing each tree with ease. I got to the small clearing where they were and pounced on the buck close to me. I snapped his

neck quickly and sucked the warm blood out of his body.

All the other deer had started to run away. I finished with the buck and quickly caught up to them. I pounced on a doe and snapped her neck.

After I was finished I stood up and tried to compose myself. When I finally didn't feel like I was a hunter, I went to meet the others.

I was getting better than when I had just become a vampire. I hadn't gotten any blood on myself, unlike when I used to be covered in it.

I met up with everyone else and we ran back home. When we got to the house, I noticed Renesmee was covered in blood.

"Come on, let's get you into the tub," I said, picking her up.

"Okay," She sighed.

I watched as her eyelids drooped when I washed her hair. It had gotten pretty late and was past Renesmee's bedtime.

When I got her dried off and into her pajamas she was almost asleep. I laughed softly and took her straight to bed. I kissed her cheek and tucked

her in.

I went into my room and even though I hadn't been home in awhile, Edward was waiting on the bed for me.

* * *

**What did you think? I hope you guys aren't getting bored with this story or something, I know not much exciting has happened, but I'm working on it!  
**


	8. Leaving

**Here's the next chapter! I don't own _Twilight!_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Leaving

As I watched Alice help Renesmee pick out some clothes to wear the next morning, I realized I must not have been paying close attention to

Renesmee. Because, instead of looking like she was about six or seven, she looked like she was about nine.

I gasped. "Why does Renesmee look _much _older?"

Alice and Renesmee turned to look at me. Alice put her arm around me.

"Well Bella, while you were at the hospital, Renesmee started to rapidly grow again. This time even faster." Then seeing my expression, she

explained, "It's only natural though. I mean, Nahuel was an adult seven years after birth. Renesmee is four. Which would mean she has three

years until she becomes an adult. If Renesmee is going to look about eleven years older than she actually is, Carlisle thinks she will rapidly grow

until she looks about fifteen, then will grow like a normal person again."

That made me feel a bit better, but I was sad that Renesmee wouldn't need me to help her with everything anymore. If her body was matured like

a fifteen year old, it would be a little silly for me to bathe her and feed her.

Renesmee wrapped her arms around my waist. "Don't worry Mom, everything will be okay. I'll stop ageing someday, and live forever like everyone

else."

I sighed. "I know, I just want to keep you little forever."

Renesmee giggled. Then she went to put on the clothes she and Alice picked out.

Alice patted my arm. "Don't worry Bella, everything will be fine. I can see it."

I smiled. "Thanks Alice."

When Renesmee was dressed, the three of us ran to the garage where everyone was waiting.

We were driving so people would hopefully see the cars leaving. And know that The Cullens were gone.

Edward, Jacob, Renesmee and I were driving in Edward's Volvo. Alice and Jasper were taking Alice's Porsche. Rosalie and Emmett were taking

Rosalie's BMW. Carlisle and Esme were taking Carlisle's Mercedes. Edward's Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, my 'after' car and Emmett's Jeep were

taken away yesterday.

Edward got into the drivers seat and I sat in the passengers seat. Jacob and Renesmee sat in the back.

A little over an hour later, we were in Port Angeles getting onto the ferry to Victoria. Once we had the car parked Jacob decided he wanted to get

out to stretch his legs. So we all got out with him.

Jacob took Renesmee to look at the water, Edward and I stayed by the car.

I wondered how Charlie was doing. Was he getting better? Had something happened? They would have called me, right?

"Are you nervous?" Edward asked.

I smiled weakly. "Just worrying about Charlie."

Edward rubbed my back. "Charlie will be fine. Don't worry."

I tried to think about something else. Then something occurred to me.

"Edward? If we aren't Canadian citizens, won't we only be able to stay in Canada for six months?"

Edward just grinned at me. I laughed at the thought of whatever illegal thing Carlisle did so we could stay longer.

Over four hours later, after taking another ferry ride, which was longer, and driving for a while, we were in Vancouver. Not that Edward and I were

tired, but Jacob and Renesmee were. Renesmee was also very excited.

"I wonder what our new house looks like! I bet it's very nice," Renesmee gushed.

Jacob laughed. "It's probably huge, since all ten of us are going to live in it."

Edward chuckled to himself. "It has six bedrooms, and two bathrooms. The kitchen is very large, as the same with the living room."

Renesmee was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Here we are," Edward said, stopping the car.

We were far away from town, in the woods like in Forks. In front of us was a large house. It was beautiful. Like the last house, there were a lot of

windows, not quite as many though. It wasn't practically made of glass. There was a little porch at the front, with a porch swing. It had a large

garage on the side, which Edward drove into.

"The house is gorgeous," I breathed.

We got out of the car and everyone else was there too.

"It's lovely," Esme agreed with me.

"Can we go inside?" Renesmee asked.

"Of course," Rosalie told her.

Everyone stepped through the door of the house one by one. The inside of the house was just as beautiful. The floor was a light wood, and the

walls were an off white color. It would have been nicer if there hadn't been tons of boxes piled all over the place. All of our stuff.

"Well, I suppose we should start unpacking," Esme sighed.

For the next two hours we unpacked all of our belongings, hung up the paintings and other art, and put the food into the kitchen.

When we were done, Esme went into the kitchen to get something for Renesmee to eat.

"So, what do you think?" I asked Renesmee.

She smiled. "The house is wonderful, and I really love my bedroom. But I'll miss all of you when you go to school."

I hugged her. "We'll miss you too."

Jacob came over and ruffled Renesmee's hair. "You know, maybe I don't have to go to school."

I glared at him. "Jake, you didn't finish school in La Push. You should finish grade twelve here."

Jacob sighed. "Fine."

I smiled at him and wrapped my arm around Renesmee. I wondered how school would be tomorrow.

* * *

**Yeah, I thought that Renesmee would be an adult in fifteen years, but really it's seven. So I had to fix that! Sorry guys! The next chapter is going to have something interesting happen! Tell me what you think!**


	9. Someone New

**Here is the new chapter! This one is actually pretty interesting! I don't own _Twilight_!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Someone New

The next morning I let Alice dress me for school. She picked out a flowing tunic tank top thing, with a cropped black denim jacket and straight leg

jeans. She gave me stiletto heels for shoes.

She was wearing a turquoise belted shirt, with cropped jeans and low-top sneakers.

When we all met in the living room, I felt really anxious. I had to leave Renesmee.

I hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Mom," Renesmee said.

"I love you," I told her.

Renesmee smiled. "I love you too."

Everyone said good-bye to Renesmee. Jacob had the hardest time saying good-bye. It didn't help that he was having a hard time because he was

wearing pants _and _a shirt. He was even wearing sneakers.

Edward, Jacob and I got into the Volvo. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett took the BMW.

Our story was that Rosalie, Jasper and I were the foster children. And Edward, Alice and Emmett were the adopted ones. Jacob was just some kid

who happened to start school the same day as us. The school was so big, they probably got new kids everyday. Edward, Alice and I were in grade

eleven, while Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Jacob were in grade twelve.

When we walked into the school, a lot of people gawked at us. Everyone was looking at our beauty, and the huge kid that was with us.

Jacob caught some guy staring up at him, so he crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. I had to try not to laugh hysterically.

"What is with these people?" Jacob whispered.

Edward chuckled. "Half of them are wondering if we're single, and the other half are wondering if you have gigantism."

Jacob laughed loudly. "I guess I won't have a problem with any of them. They'll be too scared of me. I bet it would freak them out if I randomly

phased."

"I think they'd all die of shock," Alice laughed.

"Is that certain?" Jacob asked.

Alice frowned. "I _would_ know, if I could see your future."

The day went by quickly–maybe because I was freakishly smart now–and soon it was lunch.

We all got our food, and sat down together. The only person eating was Jacob of course, so he kept taking my uneaten food and flinging it at

Rosalie. She caught it easily and threw it right back at him. He dodged it, then it would hit some innocent person across the room. Which Jacob

thought was hilarious, because it was the same guy who kept staring at him earlier.

When Jacob reached over to take my food again, I slapped his hand just hard enough to cause him pain.

"Ow! Jeez Bella, I'm just having fun," Jacob muttered.

Edward smiled. "Yeah, you keep hitting poor Carl over there. He's getting worried that someone is out to get him."

We all laughed at that. Then Emmett picked up a big handful of food and chucked it across the room at Carl. We all watched as it hit him on the

side of the head, then he jumped up and looked around. His friends looked around too.

We kept our faces perfectly smooth, although it's not like he'd suspect people across the room from him anyway. When he sat back down, we all

laughed hysterically.

Then a low snarl escaped Edward's throat.

"What?" I gasped.

Edward frowned. "That boy that just walked by our table is thinking of asking you out on a date."

"Great," I sighed sarcastically.

Then a familiar smell came into the room. It was another vampire.

"Do you smell that?" I asked.

They all already had of course, and their eyes were scanning the room.

I looked around too. I followed where the scent was coming from.

Near the entrance of the cafeteria stood a beautiful girl. She had the same milky skin as us. She had well defined cheekbones, and perfect pink

lips. She was about five foot eight, and slender. She had long wavy dark brown hair. But the shocking thing was, her irises were a topaz color, just

like ours.

She had smelled us, and was staring our way, a shocked expression on her face.

"Who is she?" I asked.

I waited as Edward read her mind.

"Her name is Alyssa. She's wondering why we're here. She thinks that maybe we're here to hurt her for some reason." Edward explained.

I saw Alice searching for Alyssa's future.

"She lives in an apartment with two others. She's going hunting next week, for animals though." Alice said absently.

"Should we talk to her?" Rosalie asked.

Edward nodded. "I think so. Alice, how should we approach her?"

Alice searched for the easiest way without scaring her.

She snapped out of it. "Just ask her to come here. She can hear us anyway."

Edward cleared his throat. "Alyssa, could you please come here? We won't hurt you, I promise."

Across the room, Alyssa's eyes widened. I watched as she considered it, then she walked toward our table at human speed.

When she got to our table, she paused nervously.

"Hello," She greeted us nervously. Her voice was a clear, high, innocent sounding voice.

Edward smiled. "Hello Alyssa. My name is Edward Cullen."

She smiled weakly.

Edward pointed to me. "This is my wife Bella."

I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"This is Jacob, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice." Edward said, pointing at them as he said their names.

Alice motioned for Alyssa to sit down. Alyssa did as she was told.

"How do you know my name?" Alyssa asked.

"I can hear thoughts," Edward explained.

Alyssa's eyes widened. "I'd heard that some of our kind had special abilities, but I'd never met one."

I nodded. "Alice can see the future, and Jasper can feel and control emotions around him. I can project a shield out of my body."

Alyssa's eyes got wider. "Why are you here?"

Edward explained to her about how we lived with humans and moved around a lot, that we only drank animal blood.

"I live the same way," Alyssa said.

"We know," Alice said with a smile.

Alyssa smiled timidly. "So, why did you want to talk to me?"

"We didn't know that there were other vampires here. Let alone ones like us," I explained. "Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

We all looked at Alyssa intently.

"Well," She began, then paused. "Okay. I became a vampire fourteen years ago. I was twenty years old, and was just walking down the street.

Then a gorgeous woman came out of nowhere. She pounced on me and started to bite me. Then she took me to an abandoned house and left me

there to change. When I awoke, she was watching me. She explained everything to me, then ran away and I never saw her again. I was afraid, of

myself. When some people walked by I wanted them to badly. But I didn't want to hurt anyone for some reason. I realized I could hunt animals,

that they had blood too, so I always have."

"What made you decide to live with humans?" Alice asked.

Alyssa smiled sheepishly. "When I was stuck inside all the time, I was so lonely. I decided to try to practice being near humans. This was about

nine years ago. I decided that maybe I could get a job, or pretend to be a teenager and go to school. I was practicing being around humans one

day, walking through a busy street, when I met Robyn and Emilio. They too, were vampires who only drank animal blood. They taught me things I

needed to know when living among the humans. They let me come live at their house with them. I live with them here in Vancouver."

Then the bell rang, meaning it was time to go back to class.

"Will you meet us out front after school Alyssa?" Edward asked.

She nodded, and we went to class.

* * *

**There, what did you think? Is this interesting? I hope you liked it, this idea came to me a little while ago. Well tell me what you thought!**


	10. Watchful Eyes

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a million years! I hate to say it, but it's because I've been kind of lazy. I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me! I don't own _Twilight_!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Watchful Eyes

After a day of being stared at and drooled over, we exited the school. Edward had gotten angry at some boy thinking of asking me out several

times after lunch. Luckily none of them were brave enough–yet.

Alyssa was waiting patiently outside in the parking lot for us. When we approached her she smiled timidly.

"Hello," Edward greeted her cheerfully.

"Hi," She said.

Alice skipped to Alyssa's side. "Alyssa, we wondering about something. Do you think that you could call Robyn and Emilio to ask them to come

too?"

Alyssa nodded. "Sure. Go one ahead of me, I'll run to catch up."

Alice nodded and we all went to our separate cars. Edward, Jacob, and I got into the Volvo.

When we started driving Jacob said, "Well I didn't expect to see another bloodsucker here."

Edward chuckled. "No, neither did I."

"So Alyssa, she's controlled right?" I asked nervously.

Edward nodded. "As far as I can tell. Why?"

"Just worrying about Renesmee," I sighed.

Edward patted my hand. "Don't worry love. Everything is fine."

Jacob's head appeared between the seats, a hard expression on his face.

"You're sure about that, right?"

"Yes." Edward said.

Jacob relaxed a little and leaned back. I didn't relax too much though. I didn't know these vampires. What if Robyn and Emilio weren't as controlled

as Alyssa? I couldn't let them hurt Renesmee.

We pulled up in front of our new home. I was inside in a flash, excited to see Renesmee. Then I realized something. I stopped in my tracks.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Renesmee," I whispered. "We're going to have to explain again."

Flashes of four years ago came to mind. The huge gathering of witnesses. The Volturi coming.

Alice was at my side at once. "Oh Bella, don't worry. Renesmee isn't a baby anymore. They won't think she's an immortal child. We'll just explain

what she is, they'll be interested but not upset."

Alice was flipping through the future as she said this.

I relaxed. "Oh, good."

Alyssa stepped through the door then, followed by two vampires I'd never met.

The female, Robyn I assumed, was beautiful of course. She had perfect milky skin and friendly topaz eyes. Her curly blonde hair fell to her chest.

She was about five foot seven and slender. She had a kind, motherly smile.

The male, Emilio, was very handsome. He had olive toned skin and short dark hair. He had a gorgeous smile and sparkling topaz eyes. He was a

bit shorter than Edward, and very muscular.

They looked around curiously. Alyssa was too.

Carlisle, who I'm sure Edward already explained everything to, walked in with Esme at his side.

He smiled at the three vampires. "Hello. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme."

Carlisle continued to introduce the rest of us, telling our stories. At last they came to Renesmee. The three of them looked at Renesmee with

curious eyes, unsure of what she was. Edward told them the exact same thing he told many times four years ago. This time he included

Renesmee's special ability.

Robyn smiled. "Hello Renesmee. Will you show me what you can do?"

Renesmee smiled back and put her hand on Robyn's face. Robyn eyes widened and a smile spread across her face.

"Amazing," She breathed.

Carlisle laughed softly. "Isn't it? So, if you don't mind my asking, how old are each of you?"

Robyn laughed. "It's alright. I was changed in 1895, at twenty-two years old."

"I was changed in 1901, at twenty-six years old," Emilio said, with a faint Spanish accent.

Carlisle looked at Alyssa expectantly. She hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation, but was watching Renesmee.

Alyssa's head turned at her name. "Hm? Oh, I was changed fourteen years ago. I was twenty."

Carlisle nodded and turned back to Robyn and Emilio. "So, what made you decide not to hunt humans?"

"Well," Robyn began, "the female, Elizabeth, who changed me didn't hunt humans. She had found me after I was attacked by a mad man on my

way home from town. She changed me, and helped me to control myself around humans. Only hunting animals was all I'd ever known. If I tried to

go near a human, Elizabeth would remind me of my past life, which would turn me away. She left two years after she changed me, never saying

why she left."

Emilio smiled. "I did hunt humans for the first year of my life. Then while I was hunting one day, Robyn found my scent. She followed it and found

me feeding on a human. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, except for the disgusted look on her face. She held her breath and ran

away. I stopped feeding and followed her. She wouldn't stop and talk to me, she just kept saying how horrible I was. When she finally explained

while I was so horrible, she made me feel that way. Like I was a monster. I begged her to try to help me stop taking human lives, and she agreed.

Not only did I want to stop being a monster, but I wanted to always be with this woman."

Carlisle smiled. "Fascinating. I thought I knew all of the vegetarian vampires."

"Carlisle, will you tell us how you became a 'vegetarian' as you say?" Robyn asked.

Carlisle nodded and went into the story that I faintly remembered Edward telling me several years ago. I noticed that Alyssa paid little attention to

the story, and watched Renesmee. I wanted to ask Edward what she was thinking, but knew that she would hear.

Renesmee, not noticing Alyssa's watchful gaze, came over to my side.

"Hello Momma. How was your day at school?"

I smiled. "It was good. Not as fun as being home with you though."

That made Renesmee smile. "Really?"

I nodded. "So how was your day with Esme?"

Renesmee reached up to touch my face, which she could reach now, and showed me her day. She and Esme had painted beautiful pictures.

Listened and danced to classical music, and played tag. Renesmee had a lot of fun, but still missed all of us.

Then Jacob came up behind Renesmee and spun her around. "Hey Nessie! How was your day?"

Renesmee giggled, and reached over to touch Jacob's face. I smiled at them, and turned to see Alyssa watching me. She quickly turned and looked

at Renesmee again.

I frowned. What was going on with her? I'd have to ask Edward about that later.

I heard Robyn and Emilio get up. I turned back to them.

Robyn reached over to shake Carlisle's hand. Emilio did the same.

"Thank-you for having us. It's been so lovely talking to another vampire with the same diet as our own," Robyn said pleasantly.

"Yes, it's been nice meeting you all," Emilio agreed.

Edward came and put his arm around me. I looked up at him and saw he was watching Alyssa, or glaring at Alyssa. I noticed she was still watching

Renesmee. I felt Edward stiffen.

A sudden surge if fear ran through me. What was she thinking about Renesmee? What was going on?

Then Alyssa turned to say good-bye to Carlisle. We all exchanged good-byes with the three of them, and finally they left.

I waited until I was sure they were far away to ask what was going on.

Finally I turned to Edward. "Why was Alyssa staring at Renesmee?"

Edward didn't say anything.

"Edward?" I asked frantically.

Everyone was already standing around us now, even Renesmee.

Edward looked at me. "She wants Renesmee."

* * *

**A bit of a cliff hanger! I hope your still reading this even though I haven't updated for a while! Tell me what you think!**


	11. The Truth

**Hey people! I'm sorry I keep taking so long to update! For some reason I always feel reluctant to sit at my computer and type. But when I do I'm just fine. Anyway, I'm sorry I've kept you guys waiting. I don't own _Twilight_.

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Truth

"What?" I gasped.

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. Renesmee, my baby. She wanted to take my baby away from me...

"What is she going to do Edward?" Esme asked worriedly.

I saw Jacob's body shudder. "Why I out to..."

Edward sighed. "Not exactly Renesmee. She's jealous of Bella, of us really. That we were able to have a baby and she wasn't. She's always

wanted to be a mother since she was young, and becoming a vampire ruined that dream. She was so jealous, she even considered trying to steal

Renesmee away from us. She quickly diminished that thought though."

I let out a sigh of relief. So Alyssa wasn't going to take Renesmee from me.

Then I noticed Edward still had a hard look on his face. Like he was keeping something from us.

"What are you leaving out Edward?" I asked through my teeth.

"Nothing," Edward said flatly.

I let out a growl. "Tell me."

"What is it son?" Carlisle asked.

Edward frowned. "Alyssa...also wants me."

I hissed. Did she want everything I have? I knew there was a reason I didn't trust her.

"She had always been around Robyn and Emilio. She wanted love like that too, but she never found a mate. When Alyssa saw me, she thinks

she's found that," Edward explained. "I'm not going to explain how she felt when she saw me. You all could probably guess. She is so jealous of

Bella that I can practically see green in her thoughts."

I heard Renesmee whimper. I turned to see her at my side, tears rolling down her cheeks.

I wrapped my arms around her. "It's alright Nessie. Nobody is going to touch you."

Renesmee sniffled. "That's not it. You're not going to leave us, are you Momma? You won't let Alyssa have Dad and I, will you?"

I felt my eyes prick. "No, of course not. I would never do that. Don't ever think that. I love you both too much."

Edward wrapped his arm around the both of us. "I wouldn't let that happen either Renesmee. I love you and your mother so much."

Renesmee smiled, then frowned again. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't been born, then Alyssa wouldn't be so angry." She started to cry softly.

I kissed her forehead. "No Renesmee. This is most definitely not your fault. You can't help how beautiful and likeable you are. You can't help that

Alyssa became a vampire."

I wiped the tears off of Renesmee's face. She smiled weakly at me.

Renesmee was a lot bigger now. She looked about eleven. Her bronze curls had grown to her waist. I'd have to cut them soon.

Renesmee sighed. "Alright, I believe you. You do make a good point. I just wish that Alyssa wasn't so angry with you."

"I know, I do too," I agreed.

I noticed everyone in the room was silent. I turned to see Alice with that far away look in her eye. Everyone watched her intently.

A surge of fear ran through me. Was she seeing Alyssa taking Renesmee away? Seeing her somehow swoon Edward?

Alice snapped out of it, and noticed us all staring at her.

"Alyssa is coming," Alice said simply.

I hissed. "Why?"

"For a 'visit'. Saying that she wants to get to us some more. She really just wants to spend time with Edward and Renesmee," Alice explained.

I snarled.

"When is she coming?" Edward asked.

Alice looked ahead. "Five minutes."

I frowned. I couldn't let her in my home. Then I got an idea.

"Hey Jake," I said.

Jacob looked up at me. "Yeah?"

"Do you think you could take Renesmee into the woods to play?" I asked.

He smiled, catching onto my plan. "Sure. Do you want to Nessie?"

Renesmee smiled and nodded.

Jacob scooped her up in his arms and ran out the door. I heard Renesmee giggling outside.

Edward put his arm around my waist. "I see. Why let Alyssa have what she wants? If Renesmee isn't here, maybe she'll leave sooner."

I nodded. "Exactly."

Edward chuckled to himself, and leaned down to kiss me.

I happily pressed my lips into his smooth, warm, ones. I wrapped my arms around his torso, holding him against me. I heard the door open. It mist

have been Alyssa, but I didn't care. Maybe if she saw this she'd leave us alone.

I pulled back and looked into Edward's eyes. I smiled at the same time he did.

We turned to look at Alyssa. Alice was animatedly talking to her, but she wasn't paying attention. She was glaring at me.

I frowned. Edward and I were married. We had a child. Didn't she think that we kissed?

Alyssa looked away from me to Alice. "Where's Renesmee?" She asked politely.

"In the woods with Jacob," Alice explained.

Alyssa looked confused, so Alice jumped at the opportunity.

Alice smiled. "It's a long story. We'll have to start with werewolves. Come with me."

Alice took Alyssa's hand and started walking into the other room. Alyssa reluctantly followed.

I smiled up at Edward, trying not laugh at Alyssa's expression. He smiled too and took my hand in his.

"You know I love you no matter what, right?" Edward whispered.

I nodded. "I know. I love you too."

Edward smiled, and leaned in to kiss me again.

* * *

**There, I hope that satisfied you. If I take a long time to update again, you now know why. I'll _try _not to though. Tell me what you think!**

**P.S Even though I always take awhile to update, you guys are still so nice. I just want to say that all of you people are amazing! You have made me feel really good about this story! I heart you guys!  
**


	12. Worries

**Here is the next chapter! I did pretty good this time! Not too long after the last update! I don't own _Twilight_! Or I guess I should say, I don't own the _Twilight _series.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Worries

For the next week Alyssa came by everyday. She would play with Renesmee, and if she couldn't to that, stare at Edward. Occasionally she took

the time to glare at me.

Alyssa sat with us at school for lunch everyday. She sat on the other side of Edward. Every time he spoke she hung on to every word.

Edward told me that Alyssa had forgotten that he could read her mind. She didn't even try to hide her thoughts about him, Renesmee, and I. It

made Edward very uncomfortable to be near her everyday with her thoughts.

Good things had also happened though. Sue and Charlie had called. Charlie was doing much better, and was even walking now. His stubbornness

was back, and he usually refused to have the nurses take care of him.

Leah had finally told Mike about werewolves. He didn't believe her, so she showed him. Apparently he went into shock and started

hyperventilating. Poor guy, Charlie handled it better than him. But Mike and Leah were still very happy together now that Mike gets it. He knew

about vampires now too, and was very happy there was a reason the Cullens were so gorgeous.

Things were looking up in a way, other than the problem with Alyssa. I didn't have as much trouble controlling my temper as I did four years ago,

but when I was around her, it was difficult. I had to fight the urge to lunge for her throat when she batted her eyelashes at Edward.

Renesmee looked about thirteen now. She was absolutely gorgeous. She was starting to look more grown-up, and was just an inch shorter than

me. It saddened me in a way. Sometimes I wished she would grow like normal kids. I knew that wouldn't happen though, and I loved her just the

same.

As Edward and I walked down the hallway of our school hand in hand that day, everybody stared. All of the male students eyes went up and

down my body. They whispered inappropriate things to each other about me. All of the girls drooled over Edward. If he even glanced their way

they practically fainted.

I couldn't blame them the though. I probably did the same about Edward when I was human. The boys though, that got on my nerves.

Edward dropped me off at my classroom and went off to his own.

"I'll see you after class," I called after him.

Edward smiled. "I'll be waiting."

I stepped into the classroom and heard a few people gasp. That was typical. I smelled a familiar smell. I looked across the room to see Alyssa

glaring at me.

I suppressed a sigh. Great, having her glare at me all class would be fun.

I sat across the room from her. I tried not to pay attention to her glaring at me. I tried not to pay attention to all the kids staring at me.

It was History class. A very boring class. I tried to pay attention to the teachers lecture though, to keep my mind away from Alyssa and all those

kids.

I let myself look over at Alyssa. Surely she still wasn't glaring at me. But I was wrong. I turned to meet her jealous eyes.

I looked away quickly. Through out the rest of the class, I could feel her eyes on me. When the bell finally rang I nearly jumped for joy. Not only

was this class over, but the day was.

I gathered my things and walked out as quickly as I could without looking inhuman. Edward was waiting for me outside the classroom to which I

was very glad. He took my hand and we walked out to the parking lot.

I knew he could tell there was something wrong with me. He kept quiet though.

We met up with Jacob in the parking lot and all got into the Volvo. I waited until we were driving before I spoke.

"Alyssa is on my last nerve," I growled.

Jacob poked his head in from the back. "Same here. I say we tear her apart limb from limb."

"Why?" Edward asked.

I sighed. "It's not just what she did today either, but everything she's been doing. Today she glared at me all last class. She glares at me

everyday. She hits on my husband and tries to be a mother to my daughter right in front of me."

Edward nodded. "I know Bella. We'll have to do something about this soon if it's bothering you."

"I say we tear her apart limb from limb," Jacob suggested again.

"Thank-you Edward, but what can we do?" I asked.

"We'll figure something out love," Edward comforted me.

"I say we tear her apart limb from limb," Jacob said impatiently.

I laughed. "Jake, we are not tearing her apart limb from limb."

Jacob groaned. "Fine."

"No matter how much I'd like to," I grumbled.

Edward chuckled. "You're very violent today." Then he reached over and took my hand in his. "It'll be alright."

We pulled in to our long drive-way and parked in front of our house. We all quickly got out of the car and ran into the house.

Renesmee met us at the door. I pulled her into a hug.

"How was your day at school?" Renesmee asked.

I laughed. "Good. I feel like I should be asking _you_ that question though."

"That's true, but I don't go to school," Renesmee said.

"I know that silly. I meant because I'm the mother," I chuckled and ruffled her hair.

Alice skipped in from outside. "Bella, I have good news!"

"What?" I asked.

"Alyssa isn't coming over today! They went hunting!" Alice explained excitedly.

I smiled and hugged her. "That's great!"

Edward laughed and was at my side suddenly. He kissed me and said, "Well then, I'm going to talk to Carlisle."

"Okay," I sighed.

Renesmee took my hand. "Would you like to come for a walk with me Momma?"

I smiled. "Sure."

"Can I come?" Jacob asked.

"Of course," Renesmee said.

The three of us ran out of the house into the woods. We walked into the wet, damp, trees.

"Momma? When I stop growing so quickly, can I go to school?" Renesmee asked.

"I don't see why not. If you want to, I'm sure it would be okay," I told her.

Renesmee smiled. "Okay, good. Maybe I'll even make some human friends."

"Maybe. You know if you do, you can't tell them anything, right Renesmee?" I asked.

"I know. I wouldn't say anything, you know that," Renesmee mumbled.

I put my arm around her. "Yes, but I just have to make sure. If anyone found out about us, and The Volturi found out...well, you know."

Renesmee nodded.

Jacob patted her head. "Don't worry about it Nessie. We trust you."

Renesmee smiled up at him. He looked at her like she was the best thing since sliced bread.

I smiled at the two of them. I wonder if Alyssa knew that if she took Renesmee, Jacob would kill her. Of course, me or Edward or Rosalie or any of

us would. We all love Renesmee.

As if reading my thoughts, a worried expression crossed Renesmee's face. She reached over to touch my face. I saw a clip of Alyssa with bright red

eyes, coming through Renesmee's bedroom window. She picked Renesmee up and jumped out the window. Renesmee was worried that this might

happen.

"Don't worry. It won't," I assured her.

"It could," She whispered.

"What?" Jacob asked worriedly.

He leaned down so she could touch his face. He frowned as he watched the same clip I just had.

"That would never happen," Jacob said.

"How do you know?" Renesmee asked.

"Because none of us would let that happen," Jacob explained.

Renesmee smiled widely. "Really?"

"Really," I said, taking her hand.

"And if Alyssa tried," Jacob started waving his fists around, "I'd beat the crap out of her."

Renesmee and I laughed.

"I'll race you two back to the house," Renesmee giggled.

"Okay," I said.

Jacob ran behind a tree to take his pants off. Then he came back as a wolf.

"Go!" I yelled.

And we all took off running.

* * *

**There, I hope you liked it! Nothing too exciting happened, but sometimes you need a chapter without excitement. Tell me what you think!**


	13. George

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long. If I made any of you impatient I'm really sorry! I don't own _Twilight_! Or _Victoria's Secret_, or anything else I may have mentioned that you all know I don't own!

* * *

**Chapter 13: George

After I tucked Renesmee into bed that night, I stepped into mine and Edward's room. It was dark, and I could still see everything of course, but

the moonlight on Edward's skin looked beautiful. His pale skin almost looked like it was glowing.

He smiled my favorite half-smile when he saw me. He was in front of me suddenly and wrapped his arms around me. It felt so good to be wrapped

in his arms. I looked up and smiled at him. He returned the smile and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back. I could taste his sweet breath in

my mouth. I sighed with happiness.

I would miss this if Alyssa ever tried anything. If she somehow stole him away. What would I ever do without this? Without Edward?

I pulled back at the thought. Alyssa was gorgeous. Would he be with her if I never came into his life? I knew she wasn't the first vampire to show

interest in him, but would he show interest back?

And Renesmee, she may have looked and in some ways been mature enough as a thirteen year old, but in some ways she was still only four.

Would Alyssa win her over and take her away?

"What is it?" Edward whispered.

"Alyssa," I murmured. "I'm worried about what she wants."

Edward sighed. "You know she'll never have Renesmee and I, Bella. We care much more about you."

"I know, but..."

"There is no buts Bella. That is a fact," Edward assured me.

I looked into his topaz eyes, and saw no lies in there. I nodded and smiled weakly.

He smiled. "Now why don't we forget about _her _for a while."

He put his lips to mine again, but this time with more fierceness. He took off his shirt, and let's say from there, our conversation ended.

***

As Edward and I got ready for school the next morning, I had to keep from groaning. Alyssa would be there, and she was getting on my last nerve.

"I'm going to say something to her today," I told Edward, as I pulled on a pair of designer jeans over _Victoria's Secret_ panties.

"I think that's a good idea. I should come with you though, in case she tries to hurt you," Edward said.

I rolled my eyes. "I can take care of myself. Anyway, if you're there she'll just run away."

Edward nodded. "So it will Jacob then."

"Fine," I groaned.

I put on a bra and a white tunic top, then sulked into the living room, feeling like a kid for having to be guarded.

Alice skipped over to my side. "Cute outfit!"

"Thanks," I said, trying not to laugh. I had actually just put on the first things I grabbed. At least Alice approved.

Alice smiled dazzlingly. "So you're going to talk to Alyssa today?"

I nodded. "Yeah. How is that going to go?"

Alice frowned. "I don't know. Remember? Jacob will be there."

"Oh right."

Sometimes not having Alice being able to see things was difficult.

"Wait, then how did you know?" I asked.

"I hear things," Alice giggled. Then she danced off upstairs.

If I could've blushed, I would have. From what I could tell Alice had heard Edward and I last night. That was one of the down sides of having other

vampires in the house.

Edward came down the stairs in a flash. "Are you ready to leave?"

I took in a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Is Jacob awake?" Edward asked.

My nose wrinkled as Jacob entered the room. "Yes," I said in unison with Jacob.

After we said good-bye to Renesmee, the three of us got into the Volvo. As Edward backed out of the drive-way I felt my anxiety grow. I didn't like

Alyssa, but if we got into a fight, seeing each other at school everyday would be awkward. Then she'd probably leave. I didn't want to drive her

away from her home. Maybe I could just tell her to stay away, then we could leave. Though we had just settled here. I didn't want to leave yet.

"What are you freaking out about Bella?" Jacob asked.

I looked back at him. "I'm going to talk to Alyssa today."

Jacob smiled. "Good, it's about time. Tell her to stay the hell away for me."

"She won't have to," Edward said.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I can't go with Bella for this conversation, but you can. Bella will need some help if Alyssa tries to attack her," Edward explained.

Jacob smiled wider. "Awesome! We'll have to make sure it's in the woods though. That way I can phase and beat the living–"

"Jake, no!" I interrupted him. "We're not going to hurt her, unless she hits us first. I just need to tell her to stay away."

"Fine," Jacob sighed.

We pulled into the school parking lot then. Edward parked and we all got out.

All of the kids stared. We were pretty used to this by now. It happened everyday. We hoped that eventually they'd get used to us and stop. I

highly doubted that would be happening anytime soon though.

We walked into the front doors of the school. I smelled the air, Alyssa wasn't here yet.

We went to our lockers to put our things away. My locker was right next to Edward's. After Edward and I put our stuff away we closed our lockers.

He put his arm around me and we were about to walk away when a boy stood in front of us.

"Hey," He said, looking at me.

Edward glared at him. This boy must have been one of the ones interested in me.

"I'm George," George continued on.

I smiled politely. "Hello. I'm Bella."

I could hear his heart beat faster when I smiled. I kept a straight face though.

"Bella, huh? Doesn't that mean beautiful? Your name matches you."

George was keeping his face straight and voice even, but I could see and hear everything. I could hear his heart beating loudly. I could smell that

he was sweating from nervousness. But I still kept a straight face.

"Thank-you," I said, and smiled again.

George swallowed. "N-no problem. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime."

"I'm sorry, I can't. I already have a boyfriend," I explained apologetically.

George's eyes flashed to Edward then back to me. "What this guy? Why don't you go for a _real _man?"

My eyes widened and Edward snorted. This human was making a big mistake.

"Come on Bella, let's go," Edward whispered in my ear.

We started walking, but George stepped in front of us.

"What are you afraid?" George asked, making chicken noises.

This guy obviously didn't realize Edward and I could both beat the crap out of him. Even _kill _him with a flick of our little fingers.

"I am not going to fight you," Edward said.

George stepped closer to us."Come on! Are you scared I'll beat you?"

No, Edward was afraid he'd kill George and drink his blood after that.

"Look, I don't want to go out with you," I told George.

"You will after I beat the hell out of your little boyfriend," George laughed.

George took a step forward and tried to shove Edward. Nothing happened, Edward didn't move. George just looked at him, realizing he was in

trouble. Edward lightly pushed George, but it sent him to the floor.

"Come on," Edward said, pulling me behind him.

Once we were away from him, I burst out laughing. Edward just kept frowning.

"That human was annoying me so much," Edward growled.

I laughed. "I know, me too. I wanted to take a swing at him just to see the look on his face when all his bones broke."

Edward chuckled. "I felt the same way. Now why don't you go find Alyssa, there's still twenty minutes until class starts."

Jacob came up to us. "You're going to talk to Alyssa?"

I sighed. "Yes. Are you coming?"

Jacob beamed at me. "Do you even have to ask?"

With that, we set off to find Alyssa.

* * *

**There, I hope you liked it! I know I never do this, and it WON'T effect when I update, but I'd really like it if you guys could help me reach 100 reviews. I doubt it's possible to get that many in a short amount of time, but I'd like to get close! Thank-you! Tell me what you think!**


	14. The Conversation

**Hey everyone! Thanks for helping me out with reaching 100! I didn't reach 100, but this chapter has the most reviews of the others. I don't own _Twilight_!

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Conversation

Jacob and I found Alyssa by her locker. I had tracked her scent to find her. Jacob was practically bouncing at my side.

When we came down the hall Alyssa had turned to glare at me, then ignored us. She whipped her head around when we stood behind her

though.

"Hey Alyssa," I greeted her.

Alyssa kept her face blank. "Hi."

I took in a deep breath. "I need to talk to you. Can we go someplace more private?"

Alyssa frowned. "Sure."

We walked awkwardly together out of the school. We went out back where no one else goes.

When we got there, I turned to face her. She looked a little nervous; probably because of the huge boy beside me who could shift at any moment.

I looked her in the eye. "Alyssa, I know how you feel about Edward. He can reads minds, remember? I know that you wish you had Renesmee. I

know how that makes you feel about me."

"So?" Alyssa snapped.

I frowned. "So, you don't have to glare at me every time I walk into the room. It's not like that's going to make me tell Edward to leave me for you.

Or give you my daughter. They are _mine_. So, you should stop trying to take them from me."

Alyssa was looking at me like she wanted to rip my head off. I'm sure she would have if Jacob wasn't right there.

Through clenched teeth, Alyssa said, "You have everything. The man of my dreams. You even managed to have a child."

"I was human when I had her!" I protested.

"It doesn't matter. She's still half vampire. You have everything I want. You have no idea how that makes me feel." Alyssa growled.

I hissed. "What do you want me to do? Give them to you? As long as they want me, I'll be with them."

Alyssa smiled coldly. "Well then I'll just have to win them over."

I growled. "You couldn't."

"Watch me," Alyssa snapped.

Then Edward appeared at my side. He looked at Alyssa with pure hatred.

"Trust me Alyssa, that's not possible. We love Bella far too much. If you speak to my wife that way again, I will not be pleased," Edward said

coldly.

I smirked as Alyssa's eyes widened. Edward took my hand in his.

Alyssa glared at me. "I'll just be on my way then."

She whipped her head around, and ran off.

When she was gone, Jacob started laughing.

"You told her," Jacob said to Edward.

Edward half-smiled. "I suppose I did."

I wrapped my arms around Edward. "Thank-you. If you hadn't of come, I think I would have ripped her head off."

Jacob sighed. "Dammit! Why did you have to come _now _Edward?"

Edward chuckled. "You're welcome Bella. I'm sorry Jacob, but I didn't like the way Alyssa was treating Bella."

I smiled and leaned up to kiss Edward.

"Get a room," Jacob muttered.

Edward and I laughed.

"We had better go. It's almost time for class," Edward said.

I sighed. "Okay."

The day went by quickly after that. I felt relieved to have finally told Alyssa to back off. Plus, she had left school so I didn't have to deal with her all

day.

When we got home, I practically skipped inside. I might have to deal with Alyssa later, but at least I didn't right now. I wrapped Renesmee in my

arms and kissed her forehead.

Renesmee laughed. "Hi Momma. Why are you so happy?"

I smiled at her. "I just feel like I don't have to worry today. Like everything is okay."

Renesmee smiled. "I'm glad that you're happy."

I saw Jacob sneaking up behind Renesmee. He picked her up and spun her around. She giggled and hugged him.

"Hey Nessie," Jacob laughed.

"Hello my Jacob," Renesmee giggled.

I smiled at the two of them. In a few more years they would be a couple. Renesmee adored Jacob already, so she would be happy with him when

they got older. Jacob was probably the best choice for my daughter.

Edward came up behind me and kissed my cheek.

"I love you," He murmured.

"I love you too," I replied.

For the rest of the evening we all just relaxed. Without Alyssa there we all seemed happier. Jacob and I played hide and go seek with Renesmee.

Renesmee showed us all the dance she had made up.

Renesmee danced like she had years worth of experience. It was probably the vampire gracefulness she had. Good thing she didn't inherit my

clumsiness.

After everyone kissed Renesmee good-night, we all went into our rooms. I went into mine, and of course, Edward was there. He was sitting on the

bed, so I curled up in his lap.

"Thanks for helping me today," I whispered.

Edward kissed my forehead. "You're welcome. I told you that before, Love."

I smiled. "I know. I'm just happy you don't want to leave me for Alyssa I guess."

"I would never do that Bella," Edward told me, looking me in the eye.

I grinned and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed me back passionately. I was so focused on Edward, I barely heard it.

Someone coming through the window. No human could have heard it, but I could. They lightly landed on the floor.

I sniffed the air.

I pulled back from Edward. "Alyssa," I whispered.

Edward's eyes widened and he immediately knew what I meant.

We were in Renesmee's room in a second. But no one was there. Renesmee was gone.

* * *

**Sorry, that chapter was kind of short! But it had to end at that spot. Well, I'm still hoping to reach 100! And it won't effect when I update! Tell me what you think!  
**


	15. Taken

**Hey everyone! Since you guys all thought that it was very uncool of me (which it was) to end where I did, I updated sooner. Only three more reviews until 100! I don't own _Twilight_!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Taken

"No!" I shrieked.

Everyone was in the room in an instant. Jacob stumbled in behind them.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked groggily.

Everyone looked at me with the same question on their faces.

"Alyssa kidnaped Renesmee," I whispered through clenched teeth.

"What?!" Jacob roared.

Jacob started trembling uncontrollably. His shape kept shifting.

"Get him out of here," Alice said frantically.

Jacob jumped out the open window and shifted in mid-air. It was a huge russet wolf that landed on the ground. I jumped out the window right

behind him. I landed swiftly on the ground and broke into a run, following Alyssa's scent into the woods.

I heard everyone jump out the window behind me. They all caught up quickly.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, my voice shaking.

Edward reached out and took my hand. "We'll follow Alyssa's scent until we find Renesmee. We'll go as far as we have to, until we make

Renesmee safe again."

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. The conversation Alyssa and I had earlier was haunting me.

_I hissed. "What do you want me to do? Give them to you? As long as they want me, I'll be with them."_

_Alyssa smiled coldly. "Well then I'll just have to win them over."_

_I growled. "You couldn't."_

"_Watch me," Alyssa snapped._

Alyssa had been serious. She couldn't win Edward over, but she could kidnap Renesmee. She came and took my baby.

As we followed Alyssa's trail, we found someone else's. We met up with Robyn and Emilio.

Robyn looked very worried. "What are you doing here? Have you seen Alyssa? She left without us realizing it."

I nodded. "She came and kidnaped Renesmee. We're looking for her too."

Robyn gasped. "What? Oh, I'm so sorry. Alyssa had talked about wishing she had Renesmee, but I didn't think she'd do something like this."

Carlisle assured them it wasn't their fault, and then we were on our way again.

We followed Alyssa's trail through the woods. It was getting fresher as we approached the end of the trees.

We stopped when the woods were gone and the city was spread out before us.

Edward cursed. "Of course! She would go into the city to make it harder for us to find her."

Jacob growled. He turned to look at Edward.

"Don't worry, we have clothes for you," Edward said to him.

Jacob nodded and Esme put a pair of pants in his mouth. Jacob jumped back into the woods to shift.

"What are we going to do now?" Alice asked.

"Can you see anything Alice?" Carlisle asked.

Alice sighed. "No, Renesmee is with her."

Jacob jumped out of the woods. His face looked angry and dejected all at the same time. I'm sure mine probably looked the same.

"Can we follow her scent into the city?" Jacob asked.

Edward nodded. "Yes, but it could be difficult."

Jacob frowned. "So? Don't you want to find Renesmee?"

Rosalie hissed. "Well dog, as a matter of fact we want to find Renesmee just as much as you do. It's hard in the city because she could have

gotten in a vehicle or went into a crowded place."

Jacob started shuddering.

I stepped in between them. "Stop! We need to find my baby! You two can fight later. We're wasting time!"

I found Alyssa's scent and started walking since I couldn't run. Alyssa would of had to walk too, so she couldn't be the far ahead of us.

Everyone came up and walked with me. We walked fast so that it looked like a human's run. Of course to us it was very slow.

We followed Alyssa's trail until it stopped on the side walk.

I looked frantically at Edward.

Edward frowned. "She probably got into a car. My guess is that she didn't go very far though. It was probably just to set us off course."

"Let's split up until we find her scent then," Jacob suggested.

Carlisle patted Jacob's shoulder. "Good idea. When any of you find her scent call out to the rest of us."

We all set off in different directions. As I went all over the street trying to find her scent, I started to feel uneasy

What if we couldn't find Renesmee? Would I ever see her again? Alyssa had gone way too far this time. If I find her, I swear–

I stopped when a familiar scent hit my nose. It was Alyssa's.

"Over here!" I called.

I waited anxiously for them to come. I knew they had to walk, but they still seemed to take forever.

I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds around me. Maybe I could find Alyssa this way.

I heard the others coming to find me. There was a few people talking, cars passing by, and people coming home from work. I thought I heard

Renesmee's voice. I listened closer, and heard Renesmee and Alyssa talking.

I started walking to follow the sound of their voices. I came to an abandoned apartment building. I opened the door and crept inside. Alyssa and

Renesmee were definitely in this building. I followed their scent into the basement. I ran to the bottom of the staircase and peered around the

corner.

Renesmee was crying in the corner. Alyssa was kneeling in front of her trying to calm her down.

"Please, let me go home. I don't want to be here. Help!" Renesmee cried.

Alyssa covered her mouth. "Renesmee, I am your mother now. I'll take better care of you than Bella ever could."

I hissed, then covered my mouth. Oops.

Alyssa's head whipped around. Her face looked like she was ready to kill me. She turned towards me and got ready to pounce.

I got ready too. I crouched down in a ready position.

Alyssa hissed. "You _had _to come here, didn't you? Renesmee and I were just starting to get along."

I looked at Renesmee sympathetically. She smiled weakly at me.

I made a mistake though. I gave Alyssa the chance to attack.

She lunged at me, pinning me to the floor.

"It's too bad that Renesmee will have to see you die," Alyssa said through clenched teeth.

I kicked her off me and she flew through the wall. I was on my feet in an instant and got Renesmee on my back. Alyssa came at me full speed and

knocked Renesmee off me.

I got up to see if Renesmee was okay but Alyssa came at me again. I caught her arm and pinned her to the floor.

A giant russet wolf burst through wall.

"Jacob!" Renesmee exclaimed.

Jacob licked Renesmee's cheek, making her smile.

"Jacob, get Renesmee out of here!" I commanded him.

Renesmee crawled onto Jacob's back and he jumped out of the whole he made.

Without hesitation I ripped Alyssa's arms off. She screamed in pain, but I ignored her. I tore her head off and threw it behind me.

Edward and the rest suddenly appeared in the room. Jasper and Emmett gathered her body parts together.

I tore Alyssa's legs off and threw the rest of her in the pile. Edward pulled out a lighter and lite the pile on fire.

I stared at the flames with wide eyes. I felt like a monster for killing Alyssa. What would it do to Robyn and Emilio? But it had to be done. If I hadn't

of killed her, she would have killed me.

Edward wrapped his arms around me. "Are you alright Love?"

I breathed out. "Yeah, I think so. I just need to see Renesmee."

Edward kissed my forehead. "Alright. We'll go see her then."

* * *

**There, I hope that satisfied you. As I was saying before, only three more until 100! Thank-you guys so much for helping me out! I heart you all! Tell me what you think!**


	16. The Final Happy Ending

**Here is the last chapter! Yeah, it's the end. I don't own _Twilight_!

* * *

**

Chapter 16: The Final Happy Ending

I ran out of the building as fast as possible–so it only took about a millisecond. I really needed to see Renesmee.

Everyone was crowded around her. Jacob had his arm protectively around her shoulders as everyone hugged and kissed her. Renesmee looked

happy, but tired.

I pushed through everyone and wrapped my arms around Renesmee. I hugged her as tightly as I could without harming her. Edward put his arm

around the both of us.

"I was so worried about you," I whispered.

Renesmee pulled back to look at me. "I was so afraid. I thought I would never see any of you again."

Edward kissed her forehead. "We would never have let that happen Nessie."

Renesmee smiled a little. She rested her head on my shoulder. It was pretty late, she was probably tired.

I tucked a curl behind her ear. "Let's get you home to bed Nessie."

***

When I tucked Renesmee into bed, she looked like she wanted to say something. I was about to walk out, when I realized she was probably

afraid of being taken again.

I sat on her bed. "Do you want to sleep in our room?"

Renesmee nodded. "Yes please."

We walked into mine and Edward's room. I tucked her into our bed and kissed her forehead.

"Remember, Daddy and I are right here," I told her.

She slept between Edward and I for the rest of the night. We didn't mind though. It was just like when she was a baby. Every so often, I would

touch her forehead and watch her dreams.

Some of her dreams were nice, but a lot of them were about being kidnaped. They were the kidnaping replayed over and over again. Some of

them were very frightening and in them Alyssa would start drinking her blood.

When those happen, I would whisper in her ear, telling her I was right there.

The next morning, Emilio and Robyn came over. Carlisle and I explained to them what had happened, and that Alyssa was dead

They were upset, but understood that it needed to be done. Apparently Alyssa had always had a problem becoming over obsessed with having

children. They had to move a few times because of Alyssa's wanting a child.

We all skipped school so we could spend time with Renesmee. The sun was out, so we decided to go to a beach that people didn't go to often.

Even though it was Fall, we were going to go swimming. It's not like the cold effected any of us anyway.

I changed into a blue bikini, the color blue that Edward had said looked lovely with my skin so long ago. I couldn't help but smile when Edward's

eyes popped when he saw me. Then he smiled when my eyes popped at him. He was wearing shorts, and no short. He looked like a pale Greek

God.

We traveled through the woods until we found a beach. We couldn't smell any trace of human, so no one had probably ever been there.

Renesmee and I ran into the water. It felt pretty warm to me, and Renesmee looked like she agreed. I would duck under the water and swim

around Renesmee. Then I would grab her leg or pop up when she wasn't expecting it. She would giggle and scream, then splash me. I would

growl and duck back under.

We watched our skin sparkle in the sun. We were beautiful. Even though Renesmee didn't sparkle like I did, I was still amazed by how beautiful

she looked.

I smiled. "You're beautiful Renesmee."

Renesmee smiled. "So are you Momma."

I saw Jacob watching Renesmee play in the water. At first I thought it was because she was wearing a bikini too, but then I realized that he

wasn't like that. He was just happy to see her having fun.

Jacob came into the water and let Renesmee go on his back as he swam.

I smiled as I watched them splash around together. Jacob was having just as much fun as Renesmee.

I was glad that we could do something to get Renesmee's mind off of last night. At least for a little while anyway.

Edward had his back facing me. I smiled and pounced on his back, knocking him into the water. Under the water he smiled and kissed me. I

wrapped myself around him and we stayed like that until Renesmee and Jacob jumped on us.

We surfaced and swam after them, laughing loudly. Alice came and joined in, then Jasper. Then Rosalie and Emmett. Soon we were all chasing

each other around and splashing each other like kids. I heard Carlisle and Esme laughing at us from the beach.

We went home when it got dark. Renesmee, Edward, and I ran hand in hand.

Renesmee slept with Edward and I again. She still had scary dreams, but she had more happy ones. They were about us swimming at the beach,

and her going to school.

I had thought that our happy ending was four years ago. That after that nothing would go wrong. Then this happened, and I wasn't so the rest of

our lives maybe we'll be happy for awhile, then something will happen. We'll think it's a happy ending, then something will go wrong. But right

now, I feel that this _is _our happy ending. That now, everything will be okay.

The End

* * *

**Wow, I can't believe it's the end guys! I'm kind of sad that it's over. I hope you all liked this story. Thank-you to everyone who reviewed this, you guys are amazing! I never got a bad review once. I hope I didn't just jinx that, haha. Well thank-you everyone! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
